1. Field of The invention
This invention relates to an amusement article, principally for domestic animals, and more particularly, to an amusement article having a microbe-inhibiting agent or property that substantially inhibits the proliferation of microbes on, within, or around the amusement article. The term “microbe” herein refers broadly to classes of bacteria, viruses, germs, molds, mildews, fungi, allergens, and other microorganisms. An article of the present invention provides both comfort and health benefits to both pets and people involved with the use of such an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional amusement articles for pets generally comprise a textile-based outer material and a filler material, e.g., fiberfill, foam, beads, etc. In addition, various types of noisemakers or materials such as catnip have also been associated with amusement articles.
The prior art amusement articles do not include a microbe-inhibiting agent or property, and therefore, do not address the problems that can arise if microbes are allowed to grow or proliferate on, within, or around the articles. A damp environment often encourages the proliferation of microbes. Because it is common for pets, especially dogs, to salivate upon, deposit partially digested food upon, urinate upon, or otherwise soil their amusement articles; and because such articles are generally porous and absorbent, microbial proliferation is especially problematic. The fact that the articles can remain at favorable incubation temperatures (e.g., in a dog's mouth or close to a dog's body while sleeping) further aggravates the problem. These conditions can also make the articles attractive to other pests such as fleas and ticks. Pets using such articles, as well as their owners, can thus be exposed to an increased health hazard. The environment to which such articles are exposed is unique; and the difficulty in designing and developing a product which is efficacious, safe, non-toxic, and economical is not easy to produce. This may explain why amusement articles for pets have not included a microbe-inhibiting agent or property.
Although the exteriors of pet articles can be washed, it is difficult to effectively wash the interior stuffed or filled articles. This is due to the difficulty of diffusing the cleaning agents into and out from the materials which comprise the article. Organic and inorganic nutrients for microbes, as well as microbes themselves, often remain after washing. Accordingly, there is a demand in the pet products industry for amusement articles which are microbe inhibiting in nature, promote good hygiene, are economical to manufacture, and are at the same time usable in their usual manner by the pets.